Changing Me
by noodle165
Summary: Ryan's dad hates Ryan and it's up to Sharpay to change that. My first story so R&R please no flames! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One!

R&R this is my first story so please no flames!

Ryan Evans sat alone on his bed, waiting for his sister, Sharpay, to get back from a late-night date with Troy Bolton. He reached up to his face, and winced when his hand brushed against a black and blue bruise that covered the right side of his face, just below his eye. Sighing, he lay down, sprawled out against his sky blue sheets. _Why does my sister always take so damn long for everything? _He thought, just as Sharpay ran upstairs. "Hey, Ryan. Dad seemed angry about something so I came up to check with you" Sharpay stopped when Ryan sat up and looked at her with his black and blue face. "Oh my god! What happened?" she gasped. "Why does he hate me so much, Shar? I've never done anything to him. Sure, I may not be _manly_ but I try, and he just hits me! I just came home from drama and he said something and I got mad, and then he just pinned me down and beat me… probably drunk, I'd guess." Ryan said, trailing off at the end with a tear.

"Ryan, I know what he can do. I guess mom doesn't know. We can't let anyone know what he does." Sharpay said. "Our family is so screwed up… nobody at school likes us, our parents don't care about us, and we hide it all. It's like our _life _is the play, not the school production." Ryan groaned. Sharpay went over to sit beside Ryan, and placed a hat on his head. "I don't think we can stop our dad from hitting you, but we can try something…" Sharpay said with a playful grin. She walked over to Ryan's closet, and spent five minutes or so rummaging around inside of it's mass, and emerged with several articles of clothing that looked like they had come out of Troy's dresser, not his. "I knew you still had these from when we did that ad for GAP last year! Put these on!" Sharpay said, and thrust the bundle of clothes at Ryan. He went into the bathroom, and emerged with a pair a faded jeans, a white t-shirt, and a maroon jacket over that. "You look great!" Sharpay said, directing Ryan to a mirrior. "No, I look like Troy or Chad. Not me. I need hats!" Ryan argued. "No hats, twin brother, let that great hair be exposed." Sharpay said back. "So do you really think this will change what Dad thinks of me?" Ryan asked in a small voice. "Not completely. We need you to do a sport. Baseball season is starting! We'll sign you up with Troy!" Sharpay cheered. "Baseball? With Troy and his basketball buffoons? No way, I can't play baseba-." Ryan argued, but Sharpay cut him off. "You can, and you will! Goodnight, brother, see you tomorrow. I'll be at your first practice!" She said.

Ryan went in and changed into his pajamas. He turned off the lights and crawled into bed. He was unsure about his sister's plans, but if it would make his cruel dad stop hating his so much, he'd make it work.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two!

It was Monday. Ryan and Sharpay stood outside the doors of East High, Sharpay grinning and Ryan standing hunched over in his new clothes. "Sharpay, I still don't think this is such a great idea. People will surely notice something's up." Ryan complained. "This is the only way, Ryan! Who cares about what other people think! You have to!" Sharpay snapped back. She swung open the doors and thrust her brother into the bustling hallways of East High. As Ryan sulked to his locker, he either received weird looks or welcome smiles.

Sharpay was following, grinning smugly and pushing Ryan forward. She let Ryan go when they reached their lockers, but kept on walking to come face-to-face with Troy. "Sharpay!I was wondering if you wanted to go out again sometime because-." He said but Sharpay cut him off. "Listen, Bolton, I have a previous engagement. But I need you to do one thing." She said. "Anything for you…" Troy drooled. "I need you to get Ryan to play baseball or basketball or something." Sharpay said. "Wait-your brother? _Ryan Evans? _Playing a _sport?_" Troy laughed. "Listen, Troy! If you do this, than I'm free for the weekend. I know it's a large favor to ask you, but I really need this sports thing done fro Ryan." Sharpay said, and walked off.

Meanwhile, Ryan was making his way to homeroom, but was interrupted by Mrs. Darbus on the way. "So Mr. Evans- (what are you wearing Mr. Evans?) what part in the spring musical are you going to try out for?" she said. "Actually, Mrs. Darbus, I don't think I'll be trying out for the musical this spring-." Ryan muttered. "What! Not try out for the musical? What are you possibly going to do then?" the angry teacher stammered. "Actually, I think I have to play baseball." Ryan said plainly. He walked away as Mrs. Darbus started to fuss again. He sighed as he entered the classroom and sat down. This was not going to be a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three!

Ryan stepped outside of the school, searching for the group of sports players that he had to intervene himself with. He was suddenly jerked away by a hidden hand. He was pulled up to Troy, who was smiling. "Sharpay said you were gonna play a sport, Ryan. It's baseball season, so we should head to practice. You need to check in with my dad, since he's the coach, and get your practice stuff. Here," Troy said, and handed Ryan a new glove, "you'll need this, now come on." The two boys set off towards the lockers.

They neared the gym, and as the entered, Troy yelled out "Dad! New person!" Coach Bolton emerged from his office, looked around, and then smiled at the scared looking Ryan. "You're Ryan Evans, right? Well, come with me, we'll need to get you your practice uniform, and sigh you up. Have you ever played baseball before, Ryan?" he said. "Only in PE, but not anywhere else. I'm not much of a sports person. It's just my dad making me do this." Ryan answered. "Well, we'll get you trained up. The next game is next Thursday, and you need five practices to be able to play. You should have more than enough by then." Mr. Bolton said, handed Ryan his stuff, and sent him into the locker room. Ryan quickly changed and followed Troy and Chad and the rest of them out onto the field. "Two laps!" the coach yelled. Ryan stepped in behind Troy, and found that he was fast enough to keep up with the rest. He finished his two laps, coming in third, and quite proud of himself. Then the group lined up, to practice batting. When it was Ryan's turn, he was shaking. _I hope I don't embarrass myself terribly _he thought, as the first pitch came flying at him. He swung, but it was a miss. The pitch came in again, and Ryan made hard contact with the ball, sending it out near the far fence. He hit his other two the same way. "Back of the line, Evans!" The coach yelled. Ryan nodded, and trotted happily back to the end. "That was cool, Ryan! I haven't ever seen a first-timer ever hit like that!" Troy said. Ryan nodded. "Thanks." Maybe this wasn't so bad, after all.

Ryan stepped into his blue truck after practice, started it up, and began driving home. He was content with himself, but wondered what his dad would say when he asked if he was coming to the game on Thursday. He reached his house, and ran up to the door. He went in, passing through the kitchen. "Where have you been?" a gruff voice asked. It was his dad. "Practice." Ryan answered. "I thought drama tryouts weren't for another week." His dad said flatly. "Baseball practice, Dad. And are you coming to my game next Thursday?" Ryan said. His dad gawked at him. "Baseball? Well, I'm glad you're doing something productive finally. Other than those stupid plays you and your sister always are in." he said. "The plays aren't stupid! Just because you don't like them doesn't mean they are stupid. We have fun doing them. I hope you're happy with me playing baseball, dad. Gotta go." Ryan said, and hopped upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Ryan waited at the top of the stairs, hoping Sharpay would come home soon. Sure enough, she did, and with several large shopping bags. "Here, these are for you. You can't just wear that one outfit all week long." Sharpay grumbled, trudging upstairs. "How was practice?" she asked, handing the large load to Ryan. "Good, but I'm still afraid this won't work. He's still mad at me. We just can't agree." Ryan said, and dumped out the clothes on his bed. Sharpay had bought him a lot of jeans, screen-print shirts, and… "You got me hats!" Ryan said excitedly, ands searched through the bag. There was a Nike hat, Quicksilver and Billabong hats, an Old Navy hat, and a red hat with a white "E" on it, for East High. They weren't dressy hats like before, just plain baseball caps, but Ryan was still happy. "Thanks for getting me all this, Sharpay. You're the greatest sister ever." He said, and put on the East High hat to show Sharpay. "You'll fit in great tomorrow, Ryan." Sharpay said. And they both smiled.

**Sorry it's so short. Five will be way longer. Keep reviewing! Should I do any pairings? Ryella, Ryelsi? Send me your ideas! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The next day, Ryan sat outside during lunch. He was alone, and was staring down at his arm. He had a long, deep cut on his wrist, that his dad had given him the night before, while Ryan was trying to defend Sharpay while their dad was accusing her of some stupid thing. Their dad was going to slap Sharpay, but Ryan tackled his dad down. Then, out of nowhere, his' father's switchblade slashed him once on the wrist, and once on his shoulder.

Ryan sighed as he pulled down his sleeve. _This will NEVER end!_ He thought, just as Troy walked up. Ryan evidently didn't pull his sleeve down fast enough, because Troy quickly sat down and spoke. "What was that?" Troy said quickly. "Nothing. Why do you even care?" Ryan stiffly said back. "Because you're a friend and a teammate and I want to help you." Troy said, like he was some sort of counselor. "Ok, I cut my wrist last night while fixing the fence around our backyard. I'm fine, really." Ryan lied. Which was something he had never done before. He seemed to be pretty good at it, because Troy nodded, and left. Ryan got up and went to the cafeteria, in search of his sister.

Sharpay was sitting at her table, filled with the whole Drama Team. "Why aren't you doing the play this spring, Ryan?" came a chorus of voices from the club. Ryan just shrugged and hurried off. "What's up with your brother Sharpay, seriously?" A girl said. "You wouldn't understand." Sharpay snapped back, her "Ice Queen" attitude coming on. Sharpay got up and bolted after Ryan.

She found her brother sitting on the stage, swinging his feet against the wood paneling that lined its side. Ryan looked up, seeing Sharpay's worried face. "I don't think this is such a good idea. I mean, none of my old friends like me at all now, and I just don't even know what Troy and them all are even talking about half the time. I just want to go back… or…or I'll kill myself or something." Ryan huffed, face in his hands. Sharpay had no answer to that.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Troy, Gabriella, and Taylor sat up on the deck behind the cafeteria, overlooking the track. They were talking about how Twinkle Town was such a success when Taylor noticed two people running down on the track. "Hey, who is that?" she said, squinting to see the person's face. "I think that's Ryan, and Sharpay." Gabriella said. "I never knew they ran…" Taylor said. "They didn't they only started yesterday. I think Shrapay's helping Ryan fit in more, because he's changed the way he dresses, and he's playing baseball, and he's not singing…" Troy went on with a list of things Ryan was doing. "Why didn't I notice?" Taylor questioned and began running down onto the track to say hi.

When Taylor reached the track she waved at the twins, who both waved back simultaneously, and returned running. Sharpay stopped as she came across Taylor. "Hey, why are you here." Sharpay asked Taylor. "I saw you two running, so I came down to say hello. Here comes Troy and Gabriella." Taylor answered. The other two trotted over to where the girls were standing. Sharpay greeted them, but was pulled away by Troy.

Troy led her over to a place out of hearing distance. "Sharpay, what's wrong with Ryan? He's changed so much in the past _two days_, and he seems sick and jumpy all the time and whatever. You are the only one who knows besides Ryan himself. And I know that Ryan wouldn't tell _anybody_. So can you tell me?" Troy said. "Well, I guess I can trust you." Sharpay shrugged.

"My dad doesn't like Ryan. So much that when he did something wrong, Ryan would end up getting beaten. And because Ryan was an actor, my dad thinks that he's just… you wouldn't understand, I guess. But I'm trying to help him become better for my father, or who knows what will happen. I just couldn't stand to see him abused like that anymore. It was terrible." Sharpay explained. "Yeah, I saw something earlier today. I was pretty bad. He said he was fixing a fence outside and he got cut, but I guess that your dad did that. I can't imagine what it's like for him. Can I help any more?" Troy said. "Well, besides sports there is one thing you could do. Can you get him a girlfriend?" Sharpay said quietly. "What? Well, I guess I could. Anyone in mind for him?" Troy said. "Anyone popular, like a cheerleader or something, or Taylor. Is she still with Chad?" Sharpay whispered. "I don't think so." Troy said. "Well, that's one thing. But for now, we just need to back off." Sharpay said.

They walked back, to find that Ryan had stopped running and was back talking with Gabriella and Taylor. Sharpay went over to stand by her brother. "Well, it was nice seeing you tonight." Sharpay said, and had to pull Ryan away from the group and into her car. "Why did we have to go so early?" Ryan asked, pulling away from his sister's grip. "Because I told Troy what you were doing, and about dad!" Sharpay said. "You What!? You promised you wouldn't tell anyone! Now he'll probably tell everyone!" Ryan huffed loudly, not looking at Sharpay. "NO! He said he wouldn't tell anyone!" Sharpay yelled back. "And you trust him?!" Ryan snapped. "I'm walking home! Now everything is ruined!" Ryan yelled, and started off. Sharpay threw her head back and growled.

And then it started to rain.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven-

Ryan actually wasn't going back home after his argument with Sharpay. He was visiting a place he hadn't been in a long time. A place where he could be alone, and think about what he had been doing.

His "hiding place" was a tall oak tree that was hidden behind an old ruined brick house that was covered in ivy and moss. A grown man could crawl inside the hollow yet still remain hidden. Ryan slipped inside the empty stump, sat down, and sighed. He began to sing a song he had heard, when his parents had taken him and Sharpay to see the Lion King Broadway Musical.

_Where has the starlight gone?_

_Dark is the day._

_How can I find my way home?_

_Home is an empty dream. _

_Lost to the Night._

_Father, I feel so let lone._

_You promised you'd be there whenever I needed you!_

_Whenever I called your name!_

_You're not anywhere._

_I'm trying to hold on._

_Just waiting to hear your voice._

_One word of love will do._

_To end this nightmare-_

_I know that the stars will come,_

_And that the sun will shine._

_And that the sun will shine…_

"That was good, Ryan." A voice suddenly came out of nowhere. Ryan was genuinely surprised to see who had followed him…

Authors Note- Hi! Hope you don't think that the song was cheesy! I just thought it fit pretty well with the situation. It's called "Endless Night" and it's sung in The Lion King Broadway show. You can hear it on YouTube. Keep reviewing! They help a lot with the story. I still need more ideas for pairings. Sorry this was such a short chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Ryan stared up at Taylor, confused that she was the one who had followed him down here, and not Gabriella or Sharpay. "What are you doing here? Don't you have to do homework or something?" Ryan grumbled. He was embarrassed that Taylor had caught him singing. "I'm sorta worried about you, Ryan. You've changed a lot in just two days, and it's kinda strange. I hope you're not like… well, anyways, I wanted to ask you what was going on." Taylor said.

Ryan shrugged. "I don't think you'd understand. And besides, Sharpay already ruined my secret because she told Troy. I don't need _everybody _to know about it." He said. Taylor sat down beside him. "Is it really that bad?" she asked. "Well, I don't know. It's not anything you'd ever guess." Ryan answered. "Come on, we'll walk home. It's really starting into a storm out there, and I don't want any of us getting a cold or the flu." Taylor said, and pulled Ryan up.

The two started towards Ryan's house. "What street do you live on?" Taylor asked. "Bridge Street." Ryan said. "Hey! I live a block away form Bridge Street! On the corner of Church and South Road." Taylor replied. Ryan smiled. He hadn't known that.

The two neared the corner of Bridge Street. Ryan turned the corner, smiling and talking until he saw somebody standing alone in his yard. It was his father. "Listen, Taylor, umm… before I go I want to know if maybe you'd want to go out sometime… like on a date." Ryan managed to gulp it out. "Sure Ryan, I'd love to!" Taylor answered, and hugged Ryan. Then she skipped off down the sidewalk, leaving Ryan to face his father.

Ryan walked up into his front yard. He went up to his dad, expecting a blow in the face. Instead, his dad looked down at him. "Where were you, Ryan? I was starting to worry. It's late, come inside and get warmed up. And who was that?" his dad said. Ryan sighed with relief and happiness. "That was Taylor. I'm taking her out on a date this weekend." Ryan said. "Great" his dad answered. Father and son went inside, talking about tomorrow's baseball game. "Are you coming, for sure?" Ryan asked. "Yes, I'm able to get off work for a few hours. I should at least get to see you play."

Sharpay was waiting up Ryan's room. "OMG where have you been? What happened? Is dad mad at you?" Sharpay fussed all over Ryan when he trudged up the stairs, all wet with the rain water. Instead of an answer, Sharpay got a wet hug. "Eww! Warn me next time!" she shouted, and laughed. "Sharpay, you're the greatest sister ever!" Ryan said, and hopped around the room. "Huh?" Sharpay furrowed her eyebrows. "Dad's actually proud of me! And I'm taking Taylor out on a date, and our parents are coming to my baseball game tomorrow! And Dad is mad at me, only because I was late and he thought that I was gonna get sick." Ryan shouted. Sharpay smiled. "I told you this would work, brother. Have I ever let you down?" she said, and trotted out of her brother's room.

Ryan sighed, and flopped down on the bed, before shooting up again when he remembered he was sopping wet. "I gotta work on my memory, now…" he laughed, and went to go change.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Ryan stared hard at the pitcher of West High School. He glared, but then glanced up at his father, who was smiling and cheering him on. The pitcher threw the ball. _WHACK! _Ryan hit it and immediately dropped his bat and ran for first. Safe. He looked at Troy who was getting ready to bat. The pitcher threw, and Troy hit it and ran, motioning for Ryan to finish for a run. The two sped into home, Troy on Ryan's heels. "Yes! Two!" Troy said. The entire batting order went one and a half times before three outs.

Ryan sat beside Chad in the blazing heat of the dugout. "Dude, how hot is it in here?" Chad groaned. "Hundred and two…" Ryan moaned. "Dude, you don't look so good." Chad said. "I feel dizzy… and sick…" Ryan moaned again, leaning forward. Just then the coach called Ryan up to bat. Ryan rose up, only to come crashing back down into darkness. He heard Chad shouting and a man say "Heat Stroke" until it fully engulfed him.

When Ryan awoke, he was laying on the living room couch at his house. He looked and saw his father sitting in across the room. "Come to join the living?" Ryan's father said as he got up and crossed the room. "Can't even handle the heat." He said as he lifted Ryan up by the shirt collar. Ryan could smell the alcohol on his father's breath. "It wasn't my fault!" Ryan argued back. His father couldn't seem to listen. "I've given so much to you and you can't even return the favor properly!" he said. "You're wrong! You've never given anything but cuts and bruises to me. Put me down!" Ryan yelled back. His father punched him in the chest, shouting insults as he went. Ryan managed to pull himself away. "Get away from me." Ryan choked, and ran upstairs. He ran into his bathroom, feeling nauseous, and threw up in the toilet. Sharpay entered, and leaned beside her brother. "I can't take this anymore Sharpay." Ryan sobbed. "He still hates me."

"No, no… it wasn't your fault." Sharpay said back. "You try telling that to him!" Ryan said. "Come on, go lay down. And we can talk." Sharpay wait, and led Ryan to his room. 'You still have that date with Taylor tomorrow. At least that's something to look forward to." Sharpay tried to engage her brother into a conversation. "I don't know if I wanna go anymore." Ryan mumbled, face in the pillow. "You have to. You can't give up now." Sharpay said. " I wish we never started this. It's only led me into messes." Ryan said. "Some pretty good messes. Not everything was bad." Sharpay said. "Will you stop trying to change my mind?" Ryan half-yelled. Sharpay sighed. "You should get some sleep. It's been a long day." She said, and left.

Ryan sat alone in the dark on his bed. He could hear the faint yells of his mother and father fighting about him. The whole world seemed to be crashing down because of him. The song he had sung earlier buzzed through his head. Ryan lay down, and fell asleep crying.


	10. Author's Note

Authors Note-

Sowwy I took so long to update for those last two chapters. My parents have been home and I have swim team practice and lots of other stuff. I may not be able to update as often as before. Send me your ideas on how Ryan should get out of this mess. I'm kinda stuck on plot stuff right now! Do you like the Rylor pairing? Or should I change it?

-noodle165


	11. Chapter  10

Chapter Ten

Ryan sat alone at lunch, scribbling down a line of lyrics down so he could go home after school and write a guitar part.

_There's a kind of emptiness that can fill you._

_There's a kind hunger that can eat you up._

_There's a cold and darker side of the moonlight._

_And a lonely side of love._

_With you here,_

_Baby I am strong, no signs of weakness._

_With you gone,_

_Baby I am hanging by a thread. _

_There's a certain type of pain that can numb you._

_There's a type of freedom that can tie you down._

_Sometimes the unexplained can't defy you._

_And sometimes your silence is the only sound._

He was interrupted by somebody plopping down beside him on the bench. 'Hello, Ryan!" Gabriella said, stealing his East High hat and putting it on backwards. "What are you doing here?" Ryan asked, taking his hat back. "You looked lonely. Troy and Chad are being butts so I came to talk to somebody with some sense." Gabriella said. "Thanks, but I'd rather be alone right now." Ryan said as he closed his notebook and got up from the table. He started to walk away, but Gabriella followed him. "Listen, Ryan, I want to know what is going on." Gabriella pleaded with him. "Enough people have already found out. I don't need another to ruin it for good." He explained, feeling like he had hundreds of times before. "Okay, but I want you to know that a lot of people are worrying. And you seem sad all the time." Gabriella said. "Look, Gabby, I'm busy. I'm _touched _that you would worry about me, but right now, I'm not concerned what other people think. Now excuse me, I have to go find my sister." Ryan said, but he sounded like he did before he made himself over. The Ice Queen's evil subject.

Ryan trotted out of the cafeteria, into the auditorium. He searched back stage for the old acoustic guitar the dwelled back there. He reached for the dark- cherry neck of the instrument, swinging it up from the dusty old costume pile. He had a guitar at home, but this one was tuned and he just had to finish the song. He put the capo on the neck, and began playing.

_With you here, _

_Baby I am strong, _

_No signs of weakness._

_With you gone, _

_Baby I am hanging by_

_A thread- _

He was again interrupted by a single stream of applause. "That was really good! I still don't understand why you don't go for a record label!" a voice said. "Taylor. Thanks. It's kinda weird that you're the only one who notices my songs." Ryan said, and smiled. "Well, I guessed that I should go see my boyfriend, because Gabby said something was wrong." Taylor said. "Nothing was wrong. She was just bothering me while I was trying to write this." Ryan shrugged. "Is the date still on tonight?" Taylor said, and sat on the stage next to Ryan. "Yes, what time do you want me to pick you up?" Ryan said. "It doesn't matter. Sometime around seven and eight. My mom wants m back by midnight." Taylor said. "Okay. I'll be there around seven-thirty, then." Ryan said. "What are we gonna do?" Taylor said. "That's a secret!" Ryan snapped playfully. "Fine." Taylor joked around. "Play more for me!" She said, tapping on the guitar. Ryan sighed, and began to play the same song, but in whole. "That was so sad!" Taylor said, after he had finished. "That's a part of me…" Ryan said.


	12. Author's Note Again!

I am so sorry for not updating in like forever! And I'm working on longer chapters! The song featured in the last chapter was "Hanging By A Thread" by a band called Nickel Creek. You should check them out sometime on Youtube. They are a modern bluegrass-rock band and they are so awesome! Hope you like the story so far!

-noodle


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven-

Ryan drove home after school on Friday, now becoming excited for his first date with Taylor. He had been planning something special for a long time now, and he couldn't wait for seven o'clock. He sat down to watch some TV, and then went upstairs to root around for some things. He made his way into Sharpay's closet. "How does she ever find anything in here?" he grumbled to himself, lifting down a whole mountain of shoe-boxes. By the time he found what he was looking for, he was covered completely in clothing, and Sharpay had stumbled in from her shower. At the spur of the moment, he decided to play a twin-trick on her, hunkering down to disguise himself as another pile of stuff. Sharpay began singing, and flipping through the organized part of her closet. Sharpay hit a particularly high note, voice cracking, and Ryan sprang out of the clothes and grabbed his sister's shoulders, and she shrieked. "RYAN! I SWEAR TO GOD THIS STUPID HOUSE IS HAUNTED! RYAN WHERE THE F- oh, it was you…haha… What the heck are doing in here?" Sharpay said, laughing it off. "Can I borrow these for Taylor to wear tonight?" Ryan asked, holding up a shoe-box. "Yes, now get out!" Sharpay said, and chased Ryan playfully out of the room with a hairbrush.

Ryan soon got ready, putting on jeans, a striped long-sleeve shirt, and grabbing two helmets from the coat closet down stairs. 'I'm gonna go! I'll be back in a few hours!" he shouted upstairs, and heard Sharpay singing to loud Kelly Clarkston as an answer. Before he went to Taylor's house, he stopped by the store to buy stuff for a picnic on the date. Then he pulled up to Taylor's house, and was welcomed by her mother. "Taylor's just upstairs, getting ready. Taylor! Mr. Evans is here! You might want to hurry up." She shouted to Taylor. Taylor soon trotted downstairs, in a pretty skirt and top. "Oh, I forgot to tell you not to dress up. You'll need jeans." Ryan said. "Okay, just a sec…" Taylor said, and was back down again after a minute. "Okay, are you ready?" Ryan asked. "Yeah, but what are we doing?" She begged. "You'll see. Now come on!" He said, and she puller her out to his care. "And you'll want to put these on, too. They're Sharpay's. Hope you wear eights." Ryan said, and handed her the shoe-box from earlier. Taylor pulled out a pair of black riding boots with rhinestones and embroidery on them. "Actually I wear size seven. I had no idea Sharpay had such big feet." She laughed, pulling them on. "Good thing I wore a pink shirt…" Taylor said. Ryan just grumbled "Girls…"

They drove out in the country for a while, and took a turn onto a gravel road. "I smell… horses." Taylor said, surprised. "Are we gonna go riding?" She squealed. "It was supposed to be a surprise! Why do you have to be such a genius?" Ryan said. They reached a bustling stable, and Ryan led Taylor to a big bard with a large sign that read "EVANS" above the door.

He heaved open the giant sliding door, and horses began to whinny. "Pick one out to ride. They're all nice." Ryan said, and Taylor took off down the isle. Ryan walked over to the last horse on the left, a large dapple-gray named Cody. "Hey old pal. Nice to see you again." He said to the horse, and the horse nudged him. "I found one!" Taylor said from the other side of the barn. Ryan led Cody out, and went to see what horse Taylor picked. It was a palomino, named Galaxy. "Okay, here, hitch this onto her lead, and meet me outside by the posts." Ryan said, and went to gather up tack. Taylor carefully led her horse over to where Ryan was tacking up his horse. "Silver and gold." She said, petting the two horses. Ryan also tacked up Galaxy. "Need a step up?" Ryan asked, and helped Taylor onto her horse. He mounted himself, and the two trotted off down one of the trails.


	14. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve-

Ryan came through the door later that night, with twigs in his hair, dirt on his clothes, and a big stupid grin on his face. He walked into the living room, where his dad was sitting on the couch with a magazine, and Sharpay sitting beside him. "What happened to you?" Ryan's father laughed, smiling. Ryan was surprised his father was being pleasant and wanted to start a civilized conversation with him. "Oh, well, Taylor let the horses go accidentally, and we had to chase them, and then when we caught them Cody dragged me across the trail several times, and then Taylor pushed me in the pond. I could tell you the whole story, but that would take a week." Ryan said, and sat down next to Sharpay. "Ewww, you're wet. Get him off. Can we please make a rule that restricts him when he's wet." Sharpay said. "Stop being such a girl." Ryan said, and gave Sharpay a big, wet, dirty hug. "I am a girl." Sharpay said, and pushed him off. "You better go upstairs and change before your mother sees what you've done to her furniture, and yourself." Mr. Evans said, and went into the kitchen.

Sharpay followed her father. "Dad, can I talk to you?" she asked. "Sure. What about?"

"Ryan. He's changed a lot, hasn't he?"

"Yes, I guess so."

"Well, he changed for you."

"What?"

"He has made himself another person, so you'd love him."

"Honey, I've always loved your brother and you."

"Tell Ryan that. He was _afraid_ of you. Genuinely scared. Don't you realize what you were doing to him?"

"I guess you're right. I was a little harsh."

"Little, Daddy? A little harsh? You were really, really mean. And he couldn't understand why. He knew that this was the only was to make you stop."

"I never looked at it that way. And I'm sorry, too. I guess before all this, I had a picture in my head of what I wanted your brother to be. He just didn't fit that picture. I understand now that I need to accept him for who he is, all thanks to you."

Their conversation was interrupted by a shout from upstairs. "SHARPAY! WHY ARE ALL MY UNDERWEAR FROZEN????" Ryan shouted. "Payback sucks, brother!" Sharpay shouted back. "I will get you someday, Sharpay." Ryan said from upstairs.

The next day at school, Sharpay and Ryan drove to school. "Today's tryouts. Are you sure you don't want to sing?" Sharpay said. "Dad wouldn't want me to-." Ryan said, but was interrupted by Sharpay. "Yes, he does. I talked to him." Sharpay said. "What? You told him about this?" Ryan said. "No, I told him that Troy was trying out, and that most of the jocks were going to." Sharpay lied. "Well, what would we sing?" Ryan asked. "We wouldn't sing together, I was thinking you could do a solo. You know, we'd both try something new. And besides, you know lots of songs. You could sing that one from the Lion King." Sharpay said. "No, I think I have the perfect song in mind." Ryan said, thinking of Taylor.

The bell soon rang for free period, and a group of students piled into the auditorium to try out for this year's fall musical. "Now, now, young actors and actresses, we will be holding tryouts today for our first two leads, and then some supporting roles. We will first have Singles audition. Sharpay Evans, you're up." The crowd gasped as Ms. Darbus announced that Sharpay would be going it alone. Sharpay sang "Reflections" from the Mulan movie, followed by applause. "Ryan Evans, you're up." Ms. Darbus announced. The room silenced. Ryan went up to the stage, nervous and shaking. He had never sang without Sharpay before. The CD he has given the sound people started.

I have often dreamed 

_Of a far off place_

_Where a hero's welcome_

_Would be waiting for me_

_Where the crowd will cheer_

_When they see my face_

_And a voice keeps saying_

_This is where I'm meant to be_

_And I'll be there someday_

_If I can go the distance_

_I can find my way_

_If I can be strong_

_I know every mile_

_Will be worth my while_

_When I go the distance_

_I'll be right where I belong…_

He finished, and a cheer erupted from the crowd that stood waiting for their own turn. Taylor stood in the middle of them all, looking up at Ryan and smiling.

After school, Sharpay came up to him and to him and told him she would be riding home with Troy. Ryan nodded, and went out to his car. He decided he would just take a drive, because there was no practice that day, and he didn't feel like talking to anyone. He started the car, and went off on an old road out to nowhere.


	15. i have returned, finally, with apologies

More of your favorite drama king coming soon

More of your favorite drama king coming soon!

I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating it, like, a year. I will have a new chapter up in a week or so for all you people who still have me on alert, even if you've probably forgotten my story was even in existence, anyways. First off- does anybody have any ideas? When I read my last chapter, I come to a dead end. Send me ideas through reviews, if you have any good ones. Once again, I hope you still remember my story, and keep reading!

P.S.

If you are a Lord of The Rings junkie, then look for my stories there. I don't know if any of you are, simply because you are reading High School Musical stories, but by the sheer chance you like it, look for my stories that I will enter in about two weeks. (_They will probably all be about Legolas… oh well. I'm allowed to dream, aren't I? Aren't I?) _


End file.
